


Lazy Mornings

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-19
Updated: 2008-09-19
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: slash but no sex, slighty romantic drabble - possible warm fuzzies ahead -- Harry loved mornings like this





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: Lazy Mornings

Author: raglek

Word count: 100

Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco

Challenge: prompt for speculation

Rating: G+

Disclaimer: Characters belong to JKR/Warner Bros, etc. I just like to play with them. 

A/N: My 3rd drabble in 3 days. Hmmm....

 

Harry loved mornings like this. He wasn’t “The Boy Who Lived,” Draco wasn’t “The Malfoy Heir,” they weren’t Aurors Potter and Malfoy; they were Harry and Draco. As he ate breakfast, he ogled his lover. Wearing nothing but pyjama bottoms, Draco was worthy of ogling. 

“What’s an eleven-letter word for a risky undertaking?”

Harry sighed. Draco loved crosswords although he wasn’t very good at them. “Draco Malfoy.” 

“Funny. It starts with an ‘sp’, has a ‘c’ and ends with ‘ion’”

Harry thought, “Speculation?” 

As Draco filled it in, Harry knew that Draco was a risk he was glad he’d taken.


End file.
